The Guardian
by InTheNameofThePrime
Summary: Meet The Guardian, A 2400 year Time Lord who stole a Tardis and saw the universe. He was forced to fight in the Time War but escaped before it's end. After regenerating his Tardis was almost destroyed. Little did he know that the town he had crashed in, called Jasper, was more then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

_The world was in chaos, buildings in ruins and fires raged. Screams of the living and long dead were carried by the never ending winds of time. Smoke and grime stagnated the air, making breathing almost impossible. This was the last stand, The Fall of Arcadia, The Last Day of the Time War. But no one knew this at the time._

 _At the heart of the battle was a man, whom looked to be around 40. Fighting hard to protect his home. He quickly ducks under cover and runs into one of the still standing buildings. He looked around, his breathes uneven and fast._

" _Guardian." He hears a voice from behind him. He quickly turns. Pointing his gun. Before noticing who it is._

" _Doctor! What are you doing here" The Guardian questions between breaths._

" _Today is the final day" He states looking straight into The Guardian's eyes. "Today this war will end. As your friend, I advise that you leave now."_

" _What? How can it be over? How's it gonna end?"_

 _The Doctor looks him dead in the eye, his gaze filled with sorrow and grief. Before speaking one final word "Me."_

 _A sudden explosion from behind forces The Guardian to quickly turn. He looks back toward The Doctor. To see he has gone._

 _The Guardian stealthily makes his way to an old warehouse, which has yet to be destroyed. Inside is a silver capsule. This is his ship. A Type 60 TARDIS._

 _Suddenly, a sound draws his attention away from his ship and to the entrance. Just as one of the most deadly creatures in the universe wheels in. The sole reason this war even began. The Daleks._

 _The Guardian froze. The Dalek's eye stalk slowly turns. Before it's sight falls on The Guardian._

" _EXTERMINATE!" It shouts in its monotone voice. Shooting at The Guardian._

 _The Guardian shouts in pain. His hand flying to the Tardis to support himself. He quickly fumbles to open the door, staggering in._

 _He pulls himself up the short stairs onto the glass floor. Making his way around the console. Slowly pressing buttons. Before finally pulling one last lever. The room is engulfed in the sound of the ships engines as it begins its flight. Just as The Guardian falls to the ground. The pain now unbearable._

 _His face scrunches up in pain. Knowing what is about to happen._

" _I have lived a life. One filled with pain and death" He releases a breath "But that life is over now. I just hope next time's a little better'"_

 _His face and hands begin to glo…_

The Guardian gasps, sweat pouring down his head. He slowly looks around, seeing that he is standing alone in the Tardis. The room is silent. He closes his eyes, releasing a slow breath. Trying to push away the traumatic memories.

He had regenerated that day. Into the man he is now.

The Guardian looked to be around 24. He wasn't too tall, around 5'9. His skin was tanned and his hair was short, brown and brushed over to the side.

He now wore a royal blue suit with black lapel, with trousers the same colour. His trainers were grey and he wore a dark blue waistcoat with black bowtie. He also wore a dark grey military trench coat.

With those dark memories locked away. He looked at his silver watch. Seeing the time, he plasters a smile on his face. Realizing that he has a meeting with his new 'student'. A child prodigy, whom he believes should get more attention than he does, called Rafael Esquivel.

He has become Raf's personal teacher about a year ago and they had become very close friends. Today they were meeting under a motorway in the heart of Jasper, Nevada. The reason for this is so that they could test some recent modifications they had made to Raf's toy car.

The Guardian's smile got much larger, recalling the time they had made those modifications (Which resulted in 1… or maybe 12 mini explosions).

He opened the door of the Tardis, which was currently disguised as a red telephone booth, Outside was humid and the sun was blazing across the otherwise empty desert.

Closing the door behind him. He began to make his way to the meeting point.

Not knowing that this seemingly normal day, would change the course of his 2400 year old life.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Well there you go. The first chapter of Guardian. I had this idea for quite some time and have only just had the chance to write it.**_

 _ **Please remember that I am very new to Fanfiction (Well, writing them anyway). I would really appreciate if you left some reviews and criticisms as they will help me improve.**_

 _ **-EDM**_


	2. Chapter 2

You would have thought a place, which is under a concrete bridge, would be quite dark but it's actually rather light (You can never escape the sun in this town). The only sound that could be heard was the constant _whoosh_ of cars passing by.

Under the bridge however sat two people. The Guardian and a small boy. The boy looked to be around 12, he had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a faded yellow shirt, an orange jumper, blue jeans and white and orange trainers as well as red glasses.

"So Raf, at least now we know that the new turbo charged engine is working" states The Guardian (or David Gold, as most know him as), in his British voice.

Raf was about to respond but his phone buzzed.

"Hey mom, I'm down the street with David. We're testing out my toy car, which he apologizes for. Okay just 5 more minutes" says Raf before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm guessing you've got to go in 5 minutes?" asks The Guardian.

"Yeah, but we can meet up tomorrow, outside my school?" Raf answers with another question.

Before The Guardian can answer they hear the roar of an engine from above. A blue motorcycle jumps off the side of bridge, down to where both Raf and The Guardian had been sitting (Now standing)

"Woah" states Raf in awe.

"That was very reckless of you" condemns The Guardian.

"You have no idea" replies the boy on the motorcycle, whilst climbing off.

But as if the day couldn't get any stranger. They see 2 sets of headlight from the same place the motorcycle had jumped. 2 twin cars. Whom proceed to jump down and TRANSFORM into purple and black robots. As they land the blue motorcycle also proceeds to transforms into a smaller, but what looks to be fast, robot.

The Guardian pushes Raf behind him. Reaching into his pockets to take out his Sonic Screwdriver. Only now remembering that he had left it in the Tardis the night before.

"This ends here 'cons" shouts the robot, in a female voice. Starting to fight and shoot at the other robots.

"What are they" questions Raf, looking at the other boy, whom had just stood next to them.

"Talking cars that turn into robots… or the other way round" replies the boy, uncertain.

"Probably, the other way round" confirms The Guardian.

The female robot, well, they thought it was a female, was shot by one of the lasers and fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, they saw a black and yellow muscle car transform in mid-air and kicked one of the purple robots.

As the yellow robot stepped back, there was a small _crunch_ sound. Which turned out to be Raf's toy car. Raf looked to The Guardian apologetically, whilst The Guardian just shrugged. The robot also beeped an apology.

"No problem, really" reassures Raf.

Suddenly, a laser hits the yellow 'bot, causing him to fall. Both purple robots approach. Preparing to shoot.

"Leave him alone!" cries Raf, fearing for the yellow robots life. The purple robots turn, there guns now facing the trio.

"Please" asks Raf, meekly.

"Bad call" states the other boy

"Nope. Perfectly good call. Well done Raf, you may of just saved that robots life" corrects The Guardian.

"And ended _ours"_ states the boy, incredulously

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that" says The Guardian, turning to briefly look at the purple robots, whom still had his gun point at them "RUN!"

And then they were running, the robots now shooting at them. They were able to run into a large drainage pipe. However one of the robots reached in, trying to grab them. But just like that it was gone, replaced by the more friendly face of the yellow robot.

"Thank you" said Raf, sincerely.

"Come along Raf" instructs The Guardian, gesturing towards another exit.

"So, we never quite caught your name" asks The Guardian, looking towards the boy (the one from the motorcycle.) "I'm David Gold and this is Rafael Esquivel"

"I'm Jack Darby. I think I've heard of you Rafael. Do you go to my school" Jack introduces himself.

"Yeah and I prefer to be called Raf" responds Raf.

"I believe this is where we part. Pleasure to meet you Jack, given the circumstances. And I will see you after school tomorrow Raf" says The Guardian, before walking away.

The Guardian enters his TARDIS, making his way towards the console.

"Well what an eventful day. You'll never guess what I just saw. Robots that transform into cars" declares The Guardian, excited.

The TARDIS hums in response.

"No, I'm not planning to tell them who I am, I want to lay low."

Another hum form the TARDIS.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes. I think they look subtle" states The Guardian, straightening his bowtie.

 _Whoosh. Hum._

"I do NOT look like a magician… What's wrong with magicians anyway? I think their awesome. And if the only thing you're going to do is criticize me, I might as well leave"

The Guardian makes his way towards the door, before turning to look back.

"I wonder if I have a top hat anywhere."


	3. AN: 2 years! I'm so sorry

**Hey everyone!**

 **Has it really been 2 years since I last updated it? That can't be right…**

 **…Oh, well, it is right. Sorry to all those people who have been waiting. I didn't mean to leave this story for so long, I really didn't!**

 **I've just had a lot of family problems and have suffered writer's block. It's annoying because I have some great ideas of what will happen later in the story, but I'm stuck on where to go now.**

 **That's why I'm posting this. If anybody is interested in helping with story (not taking it over!). Please PM me. I really like the idea of collaborating with somebody and I feel like it will help me get out more chapters of this story.**

 **Thanks.  
-EDM**


End file.
